


Singularity

by shindouchrono



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Eye Trauma, Gore, M/M, Manipulation, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-08-29 16:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16747111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shindouchrono/pseuds/shindouchrono
Summary: “Your choice is simple. Become mine. Of course, there are other options, but I assume this would be the most preferable for us both.”





	1. my worth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Kazuma isn't here right now. You'll just need to get used to me, my dearest Singularity.”

The face was Kazuma’s. The voice was Kazuma’s. The smile was Kazuma’s. The gentle touches were Kazuma’s, too.

But this wasn’t Kazuma.

What did that mean? Did it mean this sort of contact should be forbidden? Even if Chrono fought his way out of the Deity’s embrace, he felt like he wouldn’t fully escape. Like being caught up in a spider’s web, the lingering presence would remain.

“Singularity.” Kazuma’s voice says, and Chrono snaps back into focus. Everything becomes clear again. Not Kazuma, he reminds himself. It’s Gyze. Gyze, who Chrono needs to defeat and get Kazuma back. Gyze, whose hands are currently too familiar.

“That’s not my name.” He responds, bluntly. Chrono knows his voice lacks proper bite, but he’s too-- too hesitant, too scared, too _whatever_ feeling this was to be as cold as he’d like to be. Kazuma was still in there, somewhere, deep down, so going too far with his words was a no-go. “What do you want?”

A grin makes its way onto Kazuma’s-- _Gyze’s_ face and Chrono feels his heart drop somewhere near his stomach. “It’s simple. I want you, Gear Chronicle Singularity. While you might be the previous owner of this body’s, I want you to be mine.” With a delicate touch, Gyze lifts up Chrono’s chin.

He turns his head away, only for Gyze to grip it tightly this time.

“Look at me when I’m speaking. That’s what Kazuma would want. Are you really going to betray his wishes? He’s in here, somewhere, you know. Deep inside. I can feel him hurt. Are you really going to let yourself hurt someone so precious to you?

“Maybe if I let him take over, he’d cry. Tears would pour down his face like rain on a spring afternoon! It’d be all your fault-- but that isn’t anything new, is it? My dearest Singularity. From the beginning, all of this was your fault. You should be taking responsibility, you know. It’s rather unfortunate that the previous tenant had to take the fall for your mistakes.

“But then again,” Gyze pauses, eyes trailing up and down Chrono’s body. The redhead feels exposed, somehow. “I guess I should be thanking you. After all, your existence was the key to my ruling.”

Chrono pales. “I… It’s my fault?” He falls silent, staring down at the ground. Anywhere other than Gyze. Anywhere other than somewhere he can see himself, any part of his cursed existence. This was all his fault. All of it.

Everything, from the very beginning.

“It is.” Gyze moves closer to press a kiss on Chrono’s cheek. His arms slide down Chrono’s own, threading their fingers together. Carefully, he runs his fingers back up, under the redhead’s shirt. He presses his fingernails in, and Chrono gasps. “All of this. All of it. It’s all your fault.”

“It’s my fault.” Chrono repeats, biting his lip. Tears have begun to prick at the corner of his eyes.

“Yes.” Gyze replies, sounding so sure of himself. So confident, paired with a wide grin. “But, you know… I know how you can make it up to everyone. I know how to make sure that no one could ever blame you. Not even Kazuma.”

The redhead stares at the ground. Gyze’s still running his fingernails down Chrono’s skin with his free hand. He leans in close to peck a kiss on Chrono’s neck this time.

Chrono shudders. “How…?”

Somewhere, deep inside and free from Gyze’s control, Kazuma screams.

_“Chrono! Please, don't! He’s lying to you! None of this is your fault!! I don’t blame you! Chrono, listen! Chrono, please, hear me! You! Gyze!! Let me out!”_

Gyze simply laughs. “He wanted to be your hero. He wanted to _save_ you, Singularity. But he failed. And you will, too, if you attempt to stand up to me. You'll just further ruin the world. First connecting the planets, letting the whole of planet Cray fall into peril, causing the Diffriders… one wrong move, and Earth will be destroyed by your careless hand.”

Chrono falls silent. Gyze takes this as permission, slipping his hand into Chrono's jacket pocket, reaching for something. “You can make it up to him, to everyone. Let go, Singularity. With your power, we can have anything, everything. The power to create, to destroy, to design and to weave tales of worlds that don't even exist yet. We can do it, together.” He holds Chrono's deck in his hands, shuffling through it. “Your Vanguard would agree.”

Chronojet stares at Chrono.

Kazuma screams, again. _“Chrono!! Don't do it, please! He's tricking you!!”_

“Why the puzzled look?” Gyze asks, head tilting. Strands of navy hair fall in front of his eyes and Chrono needs to stifle the familiar urge to brush it away. It was muscle memory, ingrained in his brain like a tattoo on skin. “Your choice is simple. Become mine. Of course, there are other options, but I assume this would be the most preferable for us both.”

The redhead is given back his deck, and he stares at it with blank eyes. He new every unit in there like the back of his hand. Their name, ability, appearance-- even the flavor text. _That_ was the thing that had opened up his world to what it was now.

And he knew it would work the other way. His most precious object would be the one to destroy the world he held so dear. Chrono wanted this. Wanted to not be at fault, wanted to not be blamed, wanted--

“Kazuma,” He whispers, voice cracking. “What do I do? I want to see you.”

Gyze grabs Chrono by the collar, a chilly expression on his face. Something that Chrono hadn't seen in what felt like a while. The redhead nervously swallows as the deity narrows his eyes. Narrowing and narrowing until only a sliver of color was visible, Gyze starts to pull off Chrono's jacket.

“Kazuma isn't here right now. You'll just need to get used to me, my dearest Singularity.”

Too startled to fight back, Chrono remains wide-eyed as his jacket falls to the floor with a thunk. It was probably the contents of his pockets, and if he wasn't currently shellshocked, he would have immediately examined it and checked for damage.

After that, Gyze slowly starts to unbutton Chrono's shirt. He doesn't fight this time, either, but he doesn't exactly know why. Maybe it was because it was Kazuma's body. Maybe Chrono was actually scared. Maybe it was because no matter how much he wanted to push the Deity off, he couldn't.

Chrono couldn't move his body, couldn't breathe, couldn't think. Even his vision had begun to get fuzzy, and the sound of Gyze's breathing had begun to get more and more distant.

Everything snaps back into place when Gyze places his lips on Chrono's neck, while unbuttoning the redhead's pants. “I can hear it…”

“What?”

“My previous tenant. He doesn't seem too thrilled about what we're doing.” Gyze has a nasty smirk on his face. “Too bad. I'm not stopping. I said I'm going to make you mine.”

Chrono takes half a step back. “I never agreed. You said I had other options.”

“ _One_ other option.”

Brows furrowing, Chrono carefully relaxes his expression. He didn't want to seem too eager, especially since he didn't know what it was yet. “What is it? Tell me.”

“It's simple!” Gyze says, stepping closer to Chrono and unzipping his fly. “You either become mine, or I'll kill you here and now. You can choose the way you'd like to die, of course. I could strangle you to death. I could summon a unit using _your_ Stride Force to murder you. I could get a knife and make you bleed out, or torture you until you finally die. We have so many choices, Singularly. But, if possible, I'd like the one where you stay by my side.

“That's what _he'd_ want too! To stay with you, forever. This way, you two will never be apart. I'll make sure of it. No one can ever get in your way, not even that pesky fate of yours.” Gyze winks.

Chrono wants to vomit.

But.

He takes a step closer to Gyze and rests his head on the Deity's chest, with his eyes closed. He listens carefully to the sound of breathing, the sound of _Kazuma's_ heartbeat. A familiar lullaby that never failed to calm him down or cheer him up.

Chrono lifts his head up and kisses Gyze on the lips. The Deity smiles as they kiss, quickly deepening it. The redhead shudders.

Gyze lets his hands rest on the sides of Chrono's underwear. He wasn't hesitating. He was waiting, listening. The deity could hear it, even without focusing or blocking anything out. He could hear the screams of Shouji Kazuma clearly enough that it felt eerily unnatural.

_“You motherfucker! You're manipulating him! You shitty fucking Deity! Don't you dare touch him! He isn't yours to play with!”_

Too bad.

The Deity smiles at Chrono, warm. It was like the threats those lips had uttered disappeared into the air. He leans in for another kiss, ignoring Kazuma's increased amount of shouting. “Sorry to disappoint you, my dear tenant,” Gyze whispers, under his breath. “But it's too late. He’s already mine. This body, this world-- and your most precious Singularity. They're all mine. And you're _never_ going to get them back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah
> 
> this isnt beta'd so plz ignore any mistakes, also i bullshitted every aspect of everything so don't think about it too hard ok?


	2. self-fulfilling prophecy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s a relief when he remembers he deserves this.
> 
>  
> 
> tw for realistic portrayals of abuse, gore, stabbing, eye trauma, and implied self harm. yeah. everything is bad

Chrono wondered, distantly, between Gyze’s hands on his chest and lips on his throat, if somehow, the memories Kazuma had, and the ones Gyze had, combined. He tilts his head as the Deity bites down on his neck, letting out a soft gasp.

Marking up Chrono’s neck was something Kazuma used to do. It felt almost nostalgic to have Gyze do it instead. The familiar tugging of the skin, the feeling of his neck quickly bruising, and the burn of arousal in his stomach. Part of him wondered what the point of the marking even was. After all, Gyze hadn’t let him outside in who knows how long.

Chrono had managed to stop Gyze’s plans. The cost nothing in comparison to the destruction the Deity had planned. The cost, of course, was the Gear Chronicle Singularity.

He shuts his eyes. He thinks of his family and friends, familiar expressions that burned their way into his brain. Mikuru was probably crying. Rive wouldn’t be happy. Taiyou would stare blankly at every sight in front of him, trying to move on, trying to feel anything other than bone-crushing guilt. TRY3 were most likely furious, the only feeling they could let themselves feel. Chrono knew full well how angry, frustrated, sad, heartbroken everyone must be.

But they were alive.

He didn’t regret it. Gyze had spoken words that Chrono never wanted to hear spoken out loud, but he had always known them as truth. His fate, his very existence, was a sin that had brought about the end of the world. This was the only way he could ever hope to repay the world.

Without a doubt, Chrono knew he deserved this.

Gyze starts to unbutton Chrono’s shirt, fingers tracing the skin. He moves in close to bruise the exposed skin. He smiles, mischievous. Golden eyes narrow, somehow gentle, but not in the way Kazuma’s used to. It was different. Lurking underneath the kindness was something dangerous.

The Deity tilts Chrono’s chin back and kisses him deeply. His shirt falls on the ground, soon to be forgotten. “Singularity.”

How long had it been since Chrono heard his own name called?

“What is it, Gyze?”

He kisses Chrono’s cheek in a way that’s too tender. Too sweet. It was sweet enough to rot teeth, and the redhead wanted to vomit.

“I have something to show you. Wait just a second, okay? I know you’ll like it.”

Chrono nods as Gyze walks away. He watches as the Deity disappears from view, coming back with something hidden behind his back. Tilting his head, Gyze giggles and boops Chrono’s nose.

“Close your eyes for me, Singularity.”

He complies. The air stills. Chrono could hear the soft sound of his own breathing, and waited.

Nothing.

He waited, and waited, and waited, and waited, and waited, and waited, and waited.

The sound of his heartbeat was the loudest thing. Chrono could feel Gyze’s hand on his leg, and then--

Chrono screamed.

Something-- something was burning, screaming with pain. He opens his eyes and realizes, _oh, God, that’s a knife,_ and his voice cracks as he screams at the top of his lungs.

Gyze digs the knife deeper into Chrono’s leg, pushing it in, deeper, deeper, so deep Chrono felt like the knife was going to pierce through the other side of his leg, through the other side of the earth, so far that even Kazuma could see it from where he was, or used to be.

“Ah, ah, ah!” Gyze tuts, pulling the knife out, and Chrono screams again, shrill as a banshee. “What did I _say,_ Singularity? I told you not to open your eyes, and look what you did.”

“I’m sorry,” He says, through sobs, gritted teeth, and _pain._ “I’m sorry, Gyze, I didn’t mean to-- I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry…!”

The knife gleams in the light and laughter fills the room. Gyze kisses Chrono on the lips and the redhead’s head tilts back again, and spit rolls down his chin as he whines into the kiss. “I’m so close to forgiving you. I want to, but I can’t just yet. I need something from you, Singularity, as a proof of forgiveness. Can you do that for me?”

Fearing the consequences, Chrono nods.

“Good boy.” Again, the Deity kisses Chrono, but this kiss was shorter than all the rest. It lasted no more than a second. “Not just yet, though. Let’s have more fun, okay?”

With his eyes open, Chrono can see the knife coming this time. It’s dragged violently down his wrists, as fast as the burning tears pouring down his cheeks. Gyze has a sly grin on his face as he maneuvers the knife. He moves to the other arm and Chrono writhes in place.

“Why are you crying, Singularity? Isn’t this something you like doing? That’s what my host remembers! Maybe you’re just getting shy. Is that it? Are you shy? You don’t need to be! It’s just you and I, after all.”

“Kazuma…” The name falls from his lips before he can stop it. Gyze’s expression shifts and his grin widens.

The Deity tightens his grip on the knife, so tight that his hands go white. So tight that the knife slips out of his grip and lands in Chrono’s lap. Gyze starts to laugh, again, and Chrono’s heart sinks. He fucked up. He fucked up. He fucked up.

Chrono should have known better than to have said Kazuma’s name, in a moment like this, because now Gyze was angry. Angrier than before. Fuck. Shit.

He _should_ have known better.

“And I was so close to letting the incident earlier go.” Gyze strokes Chrono’s cheek.

“I-I’m sorry, Gyze.”

Gripping Chrono’s wrists tightly, Gyze nods his head. “It’s okay, Singularity. I’ll forgive you. You don’t need to worry, okay? It won’t be like everyone else. I’ll forgive you, no matter what. You can always be with me. I’m not like anyone else. Everyone out there, they blame you. They despise you, and they don’t understand anything. They won’t ever understand you, understand _us._

“Maybe they’ve already forgotten about you. But that’d be for the better, wouldn’t it? If you were forgotten. If you were left behind. After all, if anyone else so much as looks at you, I’ll end them then and there. You, the Singularity, belong to me and me alone. I’m the only one who will ever accept you, remember? You mustn't forget this. Even my host,” Gyze gestures just above his heart. “--He’s stopped fighting. He stopped caring about you. My tenant has access to everything in my head. He realized the truth about you. He realized that it was all your fault. Everything. _Everything._ ”

Chrono wants to deny it. He wants to run away from reality. More than anything else, he wanted to look away from the glaring truth.

“You’re right. You’re right, Gyze. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

Gyze smiles. “I’ll forgive you. It’s alright, darling.” He coos, picking up the knife in one hand. The other strokes Chrono’s cheek again and makes its way upward, resting on his eyelid. “Don’t scream too loudly.”

Chrono doesn’t have time to ask what Gyze means.

The Deity plunges his fingers into Chrono’s left eye.

Screams fill the room as Chrono thrashes against the grip holding him down. He tries to escape. He tries to look away. He prays to anything out there that’s listening to kill him on the spot so he can be free of the pain that ruminated in every molecule.

“Shh, shh…” Gyze raises the knife and presses it in, cutting through the nerves and muscle that kept Chrono’s eye in place. “You’re okay, Singularity. It’s okay.”

The redhead can’t respond, because his mouth is too busy screaming to say anything, and his brain is too busy short circuiting to process anything that Gyze’s saying. He knows he needs to listen. He knows he needs to relax his body, and to stop fighting against the inevitable.

“Please, Gyze, it hurts--!!”

All Chrono can think of is the burning pain. It tears through his body. Even though his eye was currently the only thing with a knife in it, every fiber of his feeling felt like it was being destroyed. His vision whites out at the edges as the knife finally slices through.

Chrono prays for the pain to end, but it doesn’t.

With the eye he has left, the redhead watches, through tears and burning agony, as the Deity flippantly examines the eye in his hand. Bored, he drops the knife on the ground. Despite that boredom, Gyze looks proud and satisfied.

He kisses Chrono on the cheek, blood catching on his lips.

It felt like every single fiber of his being was turning inside out. Everything was being torn apart, built back together, and then ripped open again. What remains of his vision is blurry and dark at the edges. Colors that weren’t there before start to mix with the scenery, bright and burning like an angel’s halo.

Chrono tries to focus on something else. Anything else. The cuts on his arms and wrists. His arms had gone limp, and he couldn’t move them even if he tried. The blood pours out like a waterfall onto the ground. His world is spinning. How long had it been like that?

_Painpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpain--_

The gash on his leg had to be inches deep. If a part of his body didn’t hurt, it was numb instead. Cold and unfeeling. Chrono felt like a corpse. Was he going to bleed out? If he was going to die here and now, he wanted to see Kazuma one last time. More than anything else, he wanted to say goodbye. He needed it more than he needed the pain to stop.

Chrono felt like he was going to pass out. Or die. At this point, he didn’t know which one he preferred. Gyze’s lips were moving. He should be listening, so he could say words back and have Gyze forgive him.

He needed the Deity to forgive him. He needed Gyze. Chrono needed the only living creature on Earth or Cray that had forgiven his sinful existence to forgive him for everything else. Gyze was the only one who would accept him. Gyze was the only one who understood.

_Ithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurts_

Kazuma was somewhere distant. Somewhere unreachable. Both of them had disappeared to a place where the other couldn’t follow, no matter how hard they attempted. No matter how hard they wished. No matter what they wanted.

This was the fate of the Singularity. Chrono’s heart feels like it’s in a vice grip. If only he had never been born. Then everything would be fine. Just by living, he had destroyed lives. He had doomed the world to a cruel fate.

“Are you listening to me, Singularity?”

Chrono opens his mouth to speak, but nothing comes out. His ears are ringing so loudly he can’t hear himself think.

Gyze’s bloodstained lips turn up. He gives the eye in his hand a gentle squeeze. “Could it be you can’t talk right now? Does it hurt that badly? I’m sorry, then. But it had to be done, you see. Though, even if it does hurt, do you think you have a right to feel that pain? After everything you’ve done?”

Brain ticking slowly, Chrono nods as he processes the words being spoken. His voice comes out shaky. Was he even still breathing? “You’re right. I’m sorry. I’m sorry, Gyze. Please forgive me.”

“Of course I will, Singularity. I said I would, didn’t I? All I needed was a token of your forgiveness. But saying ‘sorry’ means nothing. I needed something tangible, something I could hold in my hands.”

The redhead nods again. “Thank you.”

“It’s my pleasure!” Gyze replies, laughing happily. He smudges the blood on Chrono’s cheek in an attempt to wipe it away. Leaning in, he kisses Chrono again. Their noses touch.

Chrono can feel the Deity’s breath on his face. The empty shell where his eye used to be had gone numb. Gyze was right, as always. Once the redhead realized he didn’t deserve to complain about the pain, it went away.

It’s a relief when he remembers he _deserves_ this.

“Singularity,” Gyze starts, kissing Chrono. He forces the redhead’s lips to part and time ticks slowly. “Now, you'll only look at me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is this how taking eyes out works? no. do i care? still no. 
> 
> anyways both this chapter and the previous one were based on dreams i've had. i was kind of in a weird mood so i decided to write a second chapter to this... it started off like it was going to go in a pretty spicy direction but sometimes, life, 
> 
> like the last chapter, this isn't beta'd, so please ignore any mistakes. thanks for reading and happy new year

**Author's Note:**

> yeah
> 
> this isnt beta'd so plz ignore any mistakes, also i bullshitted every aspect of everything so don't think about it too hard ok?


End file.
